Little ghostie
by xXGhostGirlXx
Summary: Basically a short introduction story for one of my characters I might use in later stories- a little ghost girl has been stealing anything she can find lying around in Big Green AND East Citadel, but manages to get herself caught, only to then be taken in by Big Green. I might end up doing some other chapters- but I will probably leave it as it is, so for now it is complete.


Min swept through the cold corridors of Big Green, her long dark blue hair trailing behind her. She was a small ghost girl, with pale blue skin, a light-ish lagoon front parting of her hair which hung over her eyes, with dark lagoon highlights on the lengthy part of her hair which was tied in two long ponytails, a small pointed body, which was the same shade of the front of her hair and long arms the same shade as the bottom part of her hair. She wasn't supposed to be here. Being the ghost she was, she was out to have a little fun messing with people- nothing harmful that is. Just stealing. Every night, she would choose between Big Green and East Citadel as a target, then sneak in and just pick up whatever had been lying around. This particular night she had managed to find some swords left over from second squads training practice, a small green flute and… she looked down at the giant bag of bananas she had managed to sneak from their commander's room and smiled icily- this was getting to be quite fun, and then because she had done this so many times, she knew exactly where everyone's rooms where in both places, and had even got to know some of the members in each (without them knowing of course). It amused her to see their reactions the next day when they couldn't find any of their things.

Tittering quietly, she slipped to where the main entrance was, then paused. There was a lone turtle sleeping in the corner of the room. She had seen them many times during the day, the humans that were in Big Green seemed to ride on them and they looked quite interesting. Surely it wouldn't be so bad to take just _one. _Big mistake. As soon as she went forward to pick up the turtle it woke up, and seeing something unfamiliar in front of it, the turtle let out a squeak, before biting one of her long arms. She let out one of her ghostly shrieks which attracted more attention and very soon Min found herself surrounded by an army of turtles, and an un-amused, tired looking squad. She looked from the giant canons which the turtles were carrying, to the scary looking shadows. Then she fainted.

When she woke up, Min found herself laid down in a bed, as soon as she sat up she saw the squad and their commander that she had been taking stuff from standing around the very small bed she was in. She cowered back under the blankets, they would probably attack her for stealing from them. To her surprise, they didn't do anything to her, but they did pull her back out from the blankets.

"Huh- she's just a kid." Min turned to see a boy a little bigger than herself had stepped forward and was examining her.

She shifted uncomfortably as he continued to come closer, then giving her a cautious prod.

Min jumped in surprise as the boy was slapped by some kind of weird purple creature that was sitting on top of a girl who was now much taller than her.

"Ow!" He yelled at the girl "That hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "It was meant to, duh and anyway, you shouldn't prod kids like that!"

"But she's the one that's been stealing our stuff remember?" He snapped back.

Min cringed and shrank into her pillow as she realised that they knew.

"Well…she's still just a kid…" The girl frowned hesitantly "Where's Woo anyway? He said he was going to take a look at her!"

Then seeing the confused look on Min's face she added,

"Oh, I'm mystique Sonia by the way, and this" She paused to prod the boy, proving her point from earlier "Is Banana brain."

"Hey!"

"When you two have done bickering, I think we should start questioning our _guest _here." A tall man wearing black, said narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Oh- that's Lin Chung." Sonia said quickly to Min as she shuffled as far back into her pillow as she possibly could. Min had already decided she wasn't that found of Lin Chung, he already sounded a little patronising, especially how he had added 'guest' in there. Min shivered.

She was saved from the questioning momentarily as a man even smaller than everyone else in the room entered. She watched as he was followed by another man, this one with a square head. Who _were _all these new people? She felt her head spin a little, this was all so frightening and confusing…

She gave a little squeak of discontent as the smallest man that she guessed to be Woo jumped onto a stool beside her bed.

"You've…got long arms." He remarked suspiciously.

"I'm a ghost." Min grumbled, then watched, and felt strangely satisfied as she saw all of the others take a little step back in surprise.

"Ghosts… aren't… real?" A rabbit said from the back of the room.

"Well…" Woo looked at the others "As much as I don't want to admit it, ghosts are- and some are more friendly than others." He narrowed his eyes a little, turning back to Min.

"I don't mean to hurt anyone…" She said quietly "I…just like your stuff."

"Yes…but we need it, so if we let you stay here, maybe you could give it back?"

Min looked at the square headed man. "Um. I guess…I could."

"Good!" He nodded cheerfully, "Of course you're still little so…Woo will look after you!"

"Hah? Why me?" Woo jumped.

"Well you know most about taking care of ghosts. So we'll leave you to it!" He continued to sound cheery.

"But…Commander Apetruly…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine! First squad, your dismissed!"

Min just lay there a little bemused of how she had managed to be thrown into the care of someone barely bigger than her in under two seconds! She watched as everyone but Woo left the room.

"I-uh." He turned to face her, looking as clueless as she felt. "Well um. I guess…I'll take you to my library…" He sighed in defeat, hopping off the stool and pulling her along gently by the arm.

Min looked around at all the different humans (and animals) there were in Big Green as she trailed behind her new carer and felt a little lost. 'This isn't going to be fun...' she sighed.


End file.
